


Quiver

by predatoryfox



Category: Freakytits - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatoryfox/pseuds/predatoryfox





	Quiver

It was the closing of the front door that brought Vera to an abrupt halt. She turned the shower off and strained to hear if there was movement or a noise to let her know if she was hearing things or not. There was nothing.. Total silence followed though she closed her eyes to hear as best as she could. With a shrug she turned the shower back on and stood under the steaming water.

The room was heavy with thick steam. One could easily write their name on the mirror, and while Vera’s back was to the open bathroom door, a finger reached up and traced J in a delicate cursive.

Vera turned with her eyes closed, fingers running over her head and let out a large sigh.

“Relaxed?” Came a sure voice, very close to her.

“Oh, My God!” Vera shrieked. Her heart pounded into her throat and an automatic reaction to cry barely kept itself in check.

Joan sat on the closed lid of the toilet, cat-like and smug. She had no intention of apologizing for frightening Vera, that much was clear.

“Oh, God! Joan?! The door was locked. I’m sure it was locked.” Vera realized then that while she was quite naked, Joan sat in her work uniform and tried to cover herself as best as she could.

“Don’t be shy. The door was locked. It clearly isn't anymore.” Joan stood and began to unbutton her blazer.

Vera’s hands dropped and her heart slowed, but her adrenaline was quite peaked. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Joan said nothing, but maintained eye contract through the foggy glass shower door. She began to unbutton her crisp uniform shirt with one hand, while the other reached up to begin taking pins out of her hair. “Turn around and face the wall, Vera.

She took off her shirt and after folding it, placed it with her blazer, laid neatly. "Hands up with fingers spread, please."

Vera did as she was told but even with the heat and steam, the hairs at the back of her neck stood at attention. It happened so very rarely that it could barely be mentioned, but when the mood seemed to strike Joan, she would take Vera aside and put her hands upon her. Up until now though, they had been pretty well clothed, which was why Vera was so surprised and tingled with anticipation. In each contact Vera had bent to Joan's will, and what made it most delightful is that Vera could never predict when a sexual whim would tickle Joan's fancy.

It could barely be heard, but the muffled sound of pants dropping to the floor preceded the sliding glass door. Vera stared at the lines of the grout, tracing it with her pinkie finger. She knew better than to overcome her urge to turn around and see a gloriously nude Joan. It was when she felt fingers gliding up her naked back that she closed her eyes and arched like a cat. She couldn't help but let out what could have been taken for a whimper when she felt Joan press up against her and lace her fingers through hers upon the wall.

"I was thinking about you all day." Joan leaned down slightly and began to kiss and suck on Vera's neck. Joan's thick hair, loose and wild, smelled of jasmine. Vera's knees immediately went weak. Joan unwound her fingers from one hand and ran an open palm from Vera's collarbone and settled with her fingers wrapped loosely around Vera's throat and jawbone. "You aren't to talk. You aren't to initiate touch." She brought her mouth to Vera's ear, "I am going to do what I please, and I promise you, you will enjoy it." Joan slowly ran her tongue up and around the outside of Vera's ear. She blew into it gently. "Understood?" She purred.

 _Lord take me now!_ Vera nodded with a moan.

"Good, Vera. Very good." With that Joan reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle and cracked it open.

Joan's sure hands massaged Vera's scalp with an occasional stop to work her thumbs into the base of Vera's skull. Vera allowed her head to be moved and manipulated. It was so wonderful to feel cared for. Vera leaned back into Joan and she could see out of her peripheral vision that Joan's bare breast was very close to her cheek. She wanted so desperately to nuzzle it but she knew what she was told, and who knew what Joan might do if Vera disrespected the main rule in this delightful scenario.

"Rinse." Joan urged.

Vera took a huge intake of air. This meant she had to turn around and Joan would be there to freely look at. _Keep it together. Don't do something stupid._ She felt Joan back up, and so Vera turned to stand under the shower head to do as she was ordered. It was when she looked up that her heart nearly stopped. Joan stood at the back of the shower, head tilted up with hooded eyes and the hint of a smile on her slightly pursed lips. She stood unashamed of her nakedness, the steam causing the hair brushing her cheeks to curl ever so subtly. Vera was sure to take her time, running her hands through her hair, pretending that her hair still held suds when it was clear they didn't. She used the time to drink Joan in. Drink in every available visual drop.

"That's fine. Now come here." Joan said with a curled finger.

Vera approached cautiously. Joan's other hand revealed a sliver of soap. Vera looked up at Joan with question. Was she to wash herself with this? It would take forever. She'd have to wait longer for Joan's touch. This was an act of torture.

"I want you to wash me, Vera, and you are not to go anywhere that could cause arousal. Clear?"

Vera had to restrain herself from jumping at the soap, but it clearly wasn't enough because a sound of enjoyment emitted from Joan. She started by kneeling and washing Joan's feet. She look up to see Joan looking down at her with a mix of smugness and approval. She felt great enjoyment in this worshiping position. She found that if she worked a suds up in her hands, she could use both hands to work up and down Joan's calves, and thighs and...Vera was face-to-face with Joan's temple, beads of water collecting on the black and silver curls. _Oh, my God_.  She had to shake her head and collect herself before standing. She could see Joan's mouth open like she was about to say something, but then close and turn her face to the wall.

Vera worked her hands over the curves of Joan's hips and up her stomach. She wanted so badly to lean and kiss around Joan's navel, but instead she reached on tip toes to run her hands over Joan's shoulders.

"You haven't washed my breasts." Joan mentioned casually.

Tentatively, very tentatively, Vera used her soapy hands to wash what she considered an arousal area. She did not massage or caress like she so desperately wanted. She simply pretended like they were Joan's knees to keep her mind to the task at hand. She nearly choked when Joan emitted a deep moan. Vera looked up to see Joan's eyes closed, a semi pained expression on her face. In that moment she removed her hands from Joan and moved them up to cup Joan's face. Joan opened her eyes and looked down disapprovingly for a moment, but Vera backed up while leading Joan so that they both stood under the heat of the water. It was then that she reached around to wash Joan's buttocks while holding Joan's steady gaze.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Joan said with a smirk while pushing her rear into Vera's hands.

Vera blushed and looked down at her feet. She was. She was enjoying this so much that she wished she could spend the rest of her life repeating this very task. It was in a moment of insanity, that she forgot herself and dug her nails into Joan's flesh. Joan growled, reached down, picked up Vera and with one sweeping motion, lifted her and pushed her against the shower door. Vera couldn't help but wrap her legs around Joan's waist and she stared into Joan's disapproving face.

"You can't follow simple instructions, can you, Vera." Joan tutted.

Vera shook her head, realizing with pleasure that Joan had not removed Vera's legs, not removed her hands from under Vera's rear.

"I suppose you'll have to be punished." Joan's frown faded slightly as she dug her own nails into Vera's behind. "If you can't follow through with the next order, I will just have to dry off and leave. I assume that's not what you want?" She let Vera slide to the ground.

Vera shook her head again fervently. She would not mess this up, no matter what the next request was. Naked Joan had let Vera touch her and had also let her misbehave but with a delightful repercussion. How awful could punishment be?

Suddenly and without warning, Joan dropped to her knees in front of Vera. "I am going to put my mouth on you and you are not to emit a sound. Now turn around and bend at the waist."

Vera had barely bent over when Joan's mouth was upon her. She kissed along Vera's fleshy folds and breathed hotly on her. Vera had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Joan's touch worked it's way around until it found Vera's clit and begin to lavish it with the attention of obsessive devotion, and all Vera could do was breathe in gasps. Her fingers dug at the tile wall and her mouth opened and closed while the heat built inside her. It was when she looked over her shoulder that she could barely believe this was happening at all. Joan was on all fours, the water pouring down and plastering her thick black mane to her body. How this was punishment, she was not sure, but it was a punishment she would gladly take a million times over.

It was when Joan emitted a deep growl and stuck her tongue inside Vera that Vera's knees gave out as she came hard and unexpectedly. It was if Joan expected it, because she used one hand to push Vera back up while she still worked at her. Vera bit down on her lip so hard that she could taste blood as the electricity pulsed through her. She could barely collect herself as she figure Joan would sit up and wipe her face, but another orgasm followed as Joan continued to work at her, tongue lashing and groaning deep against her. Joan did not try to hold Vera up this time as she fell to her knees. Joan simply flipped her over, and went back to work, lapping while slipping two fingers inside her. Vera's thighs twitched, her eyes were rolling back in her head and this time she could not help but let out the sound that was pure animal. Vera bucked and groaned and reached down to grab Joan's hair to pull her in harder feeling the most tremendous orgasm build then blow out through her like fireworks consuming every molecule of her being. "Punish me, punish me!!!" Vera finally allowed herself in desperation.

At that, Joan immediately stopped and sat up. "Oh, Vera. You almost lasted." She patted Vera's thigh and stood up to let herself out of the shower.

"You're to stay in there until I've dressed. Face the wall." Joan ordered. It was if she had not been face deep within Vera mere moments earlier.

Vera was but a puddle and could not comply. She could only look at Joan with questioning eyes. "Why?" Was all she could manage.

"If you'd lasted I would have let you pleasure me, but you've yet to build up some control." Joan said while drying herself off. "Now face the wall so I can get dressed."

Vera pouted and did as she was told. It felt like an eternity before she felt brave enough to peek out at Joan out of the corner of her eye.

"We'll have to do this all over again to test your control. Maybe next time you can get your reward. You won't know when it'll happen though, and that will drive you crazy. Honestly, I'll enjoy every minute of your uncertainty. Goodbye, Vera." With that Joan closed the bathroom door behind her.

Vera could barely stand to finish her shower because her shift did start very soon and she was working a shift with Joan. Today would prove to be a test in control indeed. 

 

 

 


End file.
